Role Playing
by leila-blue
Summary: Sasuke/Hinata - Sasuke and Hinata are dating, but being the reserved characters they are things aren't going very well. In order to loosen up things they try role-playing - as Naruto and Sakura! Sasuhina


Hello everyone :),

This is a short Sasuhina fanfic. I was thinking about what problems Sasuke and Hinata would have if they dated, and this somehow came into being. I hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>"Did you get everything, honey?" Hinata asked, as Sasuke stepped into their apartment and leaned up to kiss his cheek. Her husband nodded, clearing his throat and held out a bag. Orange cloth was showing on the top. Hinata took the bag from him and pulled out its contents.<p>

Outfit - check. Hair - check. Washable tattoo pens - check. Where were the - Hinata dug deep into the bag.

"I couldn't get the contact lenses", Sasuke admitted. She looked up at him, neck crooked.

"Do you think it'll matter?", she asked and frowned. "I think this is good enough." She picked up the wig and held it out to him. He took it from her and smoothed the blond strands with his hands.

"What about you?", he asked. She dropped the bag and hid her face behind one hand at the memories of the day.

"I got it."

He smiled gently. "Good."

They stood in the hallway for a few moments, clothes and small items halfway in the bag, halfway out, both of them shifting slightly, but not moving.

Sasuke coughed. "Well then..."

Hinata caught his eyes. "Yes, shall we?"

Sasuke nodded gingerly and took the bag out of her hands. She looked at him one last time and he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"It'll work, don't worry."

"I know", she answered, before disappearing into their bedroom. Sasuke shrugged off his shoes, then entered the bathroom to change.

"This isn't half bad", Hinata uttered as she took in her husband sitting at the kitchen table, looking nothing like himself. "Right?"

He was wearing the bright orange uniform that Naruto used to wear, his face was painted with three smooth lines on either side of his face and the blond wig fit perfectly - no black hair showed.

Sasuke nodded. "It suits you", he said and looked at her short skirt and sleeveless shirt.

Hinata blushed and pushed a pink lock out of her face. "Shall I make dinner then?"

"Please do, Sakura-chan." Sasuke smirked a little. "And I want ramen!", he yelled and lifted his fist into the air. He sounded a little reluctant, uncomfortable talking so loudly, but Hinata was convinced he could overcome his embarrassment, they both could.

Hinata smiled playfully. "Ramen again! Naruto, you can't eat ramen every day! I'm making a hot-pot."

Sasuke pouted. "But Sakura-chan, I like ramen better..."

"Shut up, idiot", Hinata blushed at the insult, "I don't care what you like. I'm making hot-pot. You can go eat somewhere else, for all I care."

Naruto would've stayed, of course, so Sasuke did nothing but pull a grumpy face and turn around to face the TV.

"I'm staying", he muttered.

Hinata put her hands on her hips and commanded: "Naruto."

Sasuke just mumbled something unintelligible and pointed towards the TV.

"Uzumaki Naruto!", Hinata yelled a little, then took a deep breath. "Help me cook if you're just watching TV!", she shouted.

Sasuke turned around abruptly and stared up at her in surprise. Then a wide smile spread on his face and he narrowed his eyes.

This was it.

"But Sakura-chan, this show is interesting!", he complained and stood up to face his wife.

"Then I take it you'd rather not eat anything today?", Hinata glared at him.

Sasuke smirked and remembered exactly how Naruto usually turned these arguments. "There's something I'd like to eat", he said, dropping his voice.

Hinata frowned, trying to figure out what he was getting at. "I told you no ramen for dinner tonight, Naruto."

Her husband leered at her. "I'd much rather have you for dinner, darling."

Hinata took a step back and blushed hotly. She pressed cool fingers against her cheeks to cool them and pulled herself together. "Naruto...", she warned weakly.

Sasuke followed her and could barely contain his smile. This was what they were doing this for. This passion, this outspokenness their relationship lacked. It was a struggle every time they tried to exchanged opinions. They had learned to talk more, they were married now after all, but it was meaningless things, smalltalk. The important things, affection, love, anger, always remained hidden. He knew Hinata would like him to be more open with her, or rather, he suspected it, she didn't ever say anything. And he wanted to, he wanted to confide in her, wanted to show her he cared about her deeply, but he didn't dare, because he couldn't know if she would appreciate it.

Hinata would never tell Sasuke if something bothered her and he could never tell her exactly what he wanted - even if it was her. But Naruto could, and Sakura would. They were so open in their communication with each other, so free in sharing affection, that it made Sasuke envious.

Oh it had been hard to bring it up to Hinata, maybe even harder than asking her to marry him, because he could pretend it was just because they were expected to marry and produce a powerful Kekkei Genkai. This was tough, because he had to reveal his real feelings and he would have no other reason to blame it on, should Hinata reject the idea.

But when he carefully hinted to her that for their relationship it would maybe be a good idea to be a like Naruto and Sakura sometimes, she had been wonderful. She had nodded, asked him politely to let her think about it a bit and then told him earnestly that she understood and was willing to support whatever he had planned to work on their problems.

He thought she would laugh when he suggested role-playing, or blush and avoid him for the next few days. But she didn't. She immediately started planning out what they would need and proposed a date.

And Sasuke had stared at her intently, trying to somehow convey to her how much he loved her in that moment.

"I love you", Sasuke whispered in Hinata's ear, when she had backed up into a corner of the small kitchen and he stood close to her. She gasped and reached out to grip his arm.

"Sa- Naruto...", she breathed and leaned up a little. Sasuke leaned down and tenderly pressed his lips against hers as she closed her eyes. When she didn't pull away he pressed a little firmer and pulled her against him.

"I love you too", Hinata replied breathlessly when her husband broke the kiss.

Sasuke smiled, picked up his woman and carried her to bed.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you didn't wear contacts", Hinata whispered when they lay in bed next to each other afterward. "I like your eyes a lot better than Naruto's."<p>

Sasuke rolled onto his side and reached out to push Hinata's hair out of her face. "You better", he grinned. "Just to be sure you know, I like everything about you better than Sakura. I didn't suggest this to... you know."

Hinata giggled. "I know." She caught his hand in hers and entwined their fingers. "Sasuke, let's not do this too often. I want us to try and become better at this on our own, okay?"

"Okay."

Hinata snickered again and Sasuke smiled at seeing her so happy. "But it sure was fun", Hinata stopped for another giggle, "but what do we do with all the clothes we stole? I'd be so embarrassing if they found them. And the wigs!"

Sasuke smirked. "We're shinobi. We'll come up with something."

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading, and double thanks to those who take the time to tell me what they think :)<p> 


End file.
